Bryne Lokomo
'''Bryne Lokomo '''was a shinobi of the Rock Village, who was present for the 49th Chunnin Exam. He was on the team with Gaius and Maki. Unable to make the 3rd round with Maki he only watched what happened to Morgan. He saw the corruption in the village's actions against Ylesse. After Tristan decided to denounce the Leaf and form Lobo Byrne and his team followed suit. Being one of the first members of Lobo, he was with Tristan when the group built themselves up. He was present when King Aeros IV gave the order to assassinate Lao. On that mission Bryne was captured saving Tristan, and three days later was executed for treason. Childhood Bryne was raised by Anjean Lokomo. He was found as a child while the Masters of Rock were on a mission. Anjean decided to raise him and teach him how to use the Lokomo claw. When he got old enough he joined the Rock Shinobi academy and was at the head of his class along with Maki and Gaius. He was trained by Kayenn. 49th Chunnin Exam Like the students of the leaf Bryne was also uninformed about the master's plan for starting the Ylessen war. Being at the top of the rock Bryne and his team was sent to represent his village. The group did well, but reached trouble when they tried to fight the leaf's group in the second round. Outclassed by the prodigal group Bryne and Gaius decided to buy time for Maki to escape, as she was the best duelist of the three. Bryne was ejected from the tournament with his loss, only to watch on as the Ylessen War controversy played out. Deciding not to go against the master's orders he didn't raise a finger, despite being upset about the events. Lobo Being around the sound Village when Tristan and his team escaped, he was a witness to when the masters brought back Owain's corpse. Being disguiseted by how that masters were acting he swore to stop their corruption and went back to the rock village with his team. Soon he heard the news that Tristan formed a group against the masters called Lobo. He and his team went off to find the newfound group. After searching he found them in a farmhouse by King's Landing. Supprised by the news that Tristan killed Akali, and gained an eye of the Izalta from it, and suppressed by the amount of members already joined, Bryne enlisted right on the spot. During his time on Lobo the group went on a mission to the rain Village to kill Masters Konan and his team of they resisted. The mission was a success, with Konan's death, and the capture of the Rain. Though the team did not fully join, Ilia became a member of Lobo. The group made their true announcement with this mission, as a threat to that masters. Lao's Assassination Attempt After the success in the Rain Village, the group took a deep cut in moral after the destruction of Ylesse. Outraged, the team wanted to make a move against Lao, but weren't able to do so with the Kingdom after them. Shocked by the news Inigo brought from ground zero of Ylesse, the group decided to attack regardless. They were captured by the Kingsguard and brought directly to King Aeros. Much to the suppress of Lobo Aeros wanted the masters to be killed for what happened to Ylesse. He gave an offer that if Lobo can kill Lao and reclaim Ylesse, the group would be pardoned from any acts of treason they could be punished by. Given funds Lobo moved to Ylesse, taking a pit stop at the leaf village where Tristan gained to powers of Naga. When they reached Ylesse the plan set into action. Bryne was to hold the side of the castle with Quinn, to alert if reinforcements would arrive or if the mission was a failure or success. Quinn noticed that Tristan's attack on Lao was an utter failure, and Bryne went to save him. Seeing Tristan plummeting from the castle, Bryne hooked over to catch him. Seeing that Lao was searching for Tristan Bryne acted as a decoy for Tristan to escape using his shadow eye. Bryne was captured, and the group escaped. Execution Once captured Bryne knew he had no chance of survival unless he ratted on Lobo, something he wasn't willing to do. He knew that Lobo and Tristan was destined for something special and he played his part. He wasn't completely suppressed, but worried when Tristan came to break him out. Bryne knew he couldn't escape without risking Tristan, so he refused telling Tristan to leave. After a hug with Tristan he told him not to come to the execution. Tristan agreed and left Ylesse. The next day Bryne was marched up to the town center and killed for treason against that masters. Bryne regretted nothing. Category:Lobo Category:Shinobi Category:Rock Category:Lokomo